The present disclosure relates generally to the field of medical data entry. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods that allow a user to more easily enter textual data in a medical environment.
Medical data reporting and/or analysis systems may present a user with one or more data entry fields in which a user can enter textual data relating to medical data. For example, an electrocardiogram (ECG) reporting system may present a physician with a visual representation of the ECG signal and provide an interface through which the physician can enter notes about the physician's observations, analysis, conclusions, etc. relating to the ECG image. There is a need for a method of assisting in this data entry process that allows the physician or other user to enter data more easily and efficiently.